There exists a need in pharmaceutical, biotechnological, medical, and other industries to be able to quickly screen, identify, analyze, and/or process large numbers or varieties of fluids. As a result, much attention has been focused on developing efficient, precise, and accurate fluid handling methods. For example, automated robotic systems have been used in combination with precise registration technologies to dispense reagents through automated pick-and-place (“suck-and-spit”) fluid handling systems. Similarly, some efforts have been directed to adapting printing technologies, particularly inkjet printing technologies, to form biomolecular arrays. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,880 to Baldeschwieler et al. is directed to array preparation using multistep in situ synthesis. Such synthesis may involve using inkjet technology to dispense reagent-containing droplets to a locus on a surface chemically prepared to permit covalent attachment of the reagent.
Such conventional fluid handling systems, however, exhibit certain inherent disadvantages. For example, most fluid handling systems presently in use require that contact be established between the fluid to be transferred and an associated solid surface on the transferring device. Such contact typically results in surface wetting that causes unavoidable fluid waste, a notable drawback when the fluid to be transferred is rare and/or expensive. When fluid dispensing systems are constructed using networks of tubing or other fluid transporting conduits, air bubbles can be entrapped or particulates may become lodged in the networks. Nozzles of ordinary inkjet printheads are also subject to clogging, especially when used to eject a macromolecule-containing fluid at elevated temperatures, a situation commonly associated with such technologies. As a result, ordinary fluid dispensing technologies are prone to produce improperly sized or misdirected droplets.
A number of patents have described the use of focused acoustic radiation to dispense fluids such as inks and reagents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,547 to Lovelady et al. describes a liquid drop emitter that utilizes acoustic principles to eject droplets from a body of liquid onto a moving document to result in the formation of characters or barcodes thereon. A nozzleless inkjet printing apparatus is used such that controlled drops of ink are propelled by an acoustical force produced by a curved transducer at or below the surface of the ink. Similarly, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020037579 to Ellson et al. describes a device for acoustically ejecting a plurality of fluid droplets toward discrete sites on a substrate surface for deposition thereon. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020094582 to Williams describes technologies that employ focused acoustic technology as well. In contrast to inkjet printing devices, focused acoustic radiation may be used to effect nozzleless fluid ejection, and devices using focused acoustic radiation are not generally subject to clogging and the disadvantages associated therewith, e.g., misdirected fluid or improperly sized droplets.
Since fluids used in pharmaceutical, biotechnological, and other scientific industries may be rare and/or expensive, techniques capable of handling small volumes of fluids provide readily apparent advantages over those requiring relatively larger volumes. Typically, fluids for use in combinatorial methods are provided as a collection or library of organic and/or biological compounds. In many instances, well plates are used to store a large number of fluids for screening and/or processing. Well plates are typically of single piece construction and comprise a plurality of identical wells, wherein each well is adapted to contain a small volume of fluid. Such well plates are commercially available in standardized sizes and may contain, for example, 96, 384, 1536, or 3456 wells per well plate.
The ideal fluid-dispensing technique for pharmaceutical, biotechnological, medical (including clinical testing), and other industries provides for highly repeatable and accurate ejection of minute volumes of fluids directly from wells of a well plate. When used to prepare biomolecular arrays, the dispensing technique provides for deposition of droplets on a substrate surface, wherein droplet volume—and thus “spot” size on the substrate surface—can be carefully controlled. In order to ensure accurate placement of the droplets on a substrate surface, the droplets must take an appropriate trajectory from the wells of well plates.
The use of electric fields is well known in the printing arts to control the trajectory of ink droplets in a predetermined trajectory. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,683 to Smith et al. describes a method and an apparatus that employ electrostatic acceleration to compensate for environmental factors that cause misdirection of ink droplets from an inkjet printhead. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,387 to Hertz describes a method and an apparatus for controlling the electrostatic charge on liquid droplets formed from a liquid stream emerging from a nozzle of an inkjet printhead.
Similarly, the use of electric fields is known in conjunction with focused acoustic radiation. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,520,715 and 5,722,479, each to Oeftering, describe an apparatus for manufacturing a freestanding solid metal part through acoustic ejection of charged molten metal droplets. The apparatus employs electric fields to direct the charged droplets to predetermined points on a target where the droplets solidify as a result of cooling. Similarly, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 20020109084 and 20020125424, each to Ellson et al., describe the use of focused acoustic radiation to introduce droplets of fluids into ionization chambers such as those associated with mass spectrometers. Moreover, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,079,814 and 6,367,909, each to Lean et al., describe printing methods and apparatuses that employ electric fields to reduce drop placement errors. Typically, an aperture plate is used to charge a free surface of a fluid in a reservoir. Then, focused acoustic radiation is applied to a point near the fluid surface so as to eject a charged droplet therefrom and through the aperture of the plate. Additional electric fields may be employed to direct the charged droplet so that it follows a predetermined trajectory. Optionally, an electric field may also serve to tack a recording medium in position to receive the ink droplet.
Although it is sometimes a straightforward matter to use electric fields to control the size and trajectory of droplet ejected from a single reservoir, it is quite difficult to achieve such control in high-throughput applications. For example, when acoustic ejection is employed to transfer fluids from a 96-well source plate to a 384-well target plate, the relative motion between the plates makes it difficult to maintain the presence of a consistent charge within each well over time. In addition, it has been discovered that wells of commercially available well plates, particularly those made from plastic materials such as polypropylene, polystyrene, or cyclic olefins, are often prone to accumulate uncontrolled electrostatic charge. Uncontrolled electrostatic charge tends to alter the volume and/or trajectory of droplets dispensed from well plates. This alteration in droplet volume and/or trajectory particularly pronounced for devices constructed to dispense droplets at a relatively low velocity.
Thus, there is a need to reduce the accumulation of uncontrolled electrostatic charge associated with droplet-dispensing devices, in order to control the volume and/or trajectory of a droplet dispensed from a reservoir of such a device. Since droplets ejected using focused acoustic radiation tends to exhibit a lower velocity than droplets ejected from ordinary inkjet technologies such as thermal ejection, the need is particularly great for ejection devices that use focused acoustic radiation.